Increasingly, vehicle manufacturers outfit their vehicles with a wide array of wireless communications capabilities. Telematics units installed in modern vehicles can wirelessly send both voice and data communications to a variety of recipients. Recipients can be central facilities that include servers and/or live advisors capable of responding to the telematics unit. Recipients can also include external callers.